Scintilla
by wanweirdd
Summary: When the bond of the mate is stretched . . . it can be a dangerous, dangerous thing.


**Disclaimer : I don't own anything. **

* * *

A small women sat on the cold forest floor, her long black hair falling down her back in a midnight veil of dark strands. Her delicate, porcelain fingers played monotonously with the grass and dirt beneath her, caking her hands with cold mud. The woman's eyes were closed, but you could see the glistening of silent tears glide down her pale face.

She looked tragically beautiful, like a lifeless china doll.

Her pink lips were whispering to herself, letting out a sorrowful, heartbreaking song that could only be understood by those who were as broken as she. Her thin body swayed from side to side, absorbing herself in the tragic tune.

The young woman didn't notice her son's small feet hit the ground, landing in front of her silently.

"Mommy," he whispered, kneeling in front of her fragile form. "It's time to go to Bulma's, dad's gonna be home soon!"

Chi-Chi didn't say a word, just opened her dark eyes and gazed blankly at her son. A sting of guilt hit her heart, causing more tears to fall down her cheeks. Gohan looked so tired, shadows of bags circling under his black eyes.

She knew it was her fault – she knew she had deprived her beautiful son a good, proper meal for the last four months. But she couldn't push past the constant depression clouding her mind. No matter how hard she'd tried, it would only come back stronger.

Grasping her son's outstretched hand, he helped her up – yelling out. "Flying Nimbus!"

The yellow cloud zoomed through the air, quick as lightning. The curved through the air and landed before the mother and son, pulsing with life and color.

Gohan gently pulled his mother onto the fluffy yellow cloud, afraid he'd hurt her if he pulled too hard. Though the intelligent boy was only five, it was simple to lift his nineteen year old mother. Her curvy, strong body had changed over the year and had become thin and delicate – it scared him how light she was.

"To Bulma's Nimbus!" Gohan called as he made sure his mother sturdy.

The trip was quick, only taking minutes to travel from there mountain top home to the scientists massive mansion.

"Here mommy, let me help you." Gohan muttered, trying to help his frozen mother off the cloud. He was happily surprised when she pulled him onto her hip, holding him close.

"Thank you, Gohan." Her soft voice whispered, content when her son set his head on her bony shoulder.

They walked up to the metal front door, Chi-Chi adjusting Gohan as she pressed the doorbell.

The door burst open, giving view a stunning, smiling face. "Gohan! Chi – _Oh my!_" Bulma gasped, eying the young girl before her in horror.

Her heart broke. Gone was the smiling, feisty warrior Chi-Chi – , a girl who could barely hold herself up stood before her with a tired child on her hip, dark eyes glazed over and lifeless. She looked like a doll. A small, much _too _skinny doll.

"H-here, let me hold Gohan, Chi-Chi you seem . . ." She didn't know how to finish her sentence, so instead she reached for the small child.

But Chi-Chi wouldn't have it,she took a shaky step back and held Gohan closer. "N-no. I've got him. Thank you, Bulma." She whispered, surprising the blue haired genius at how soft her voice was.

Bulma felt guilt bubble up inside her. She should have gone to visit them! They hadn't seen each other in over a year – she should have known how hard it would have been on the young, husband-less girl. With Goku willingly gone and having to raise her child without his father for a year . . . it must have been tough.

But there was more to it, _she could feel it._

With an over exaggerated smile, Bulma ushered them in and led them toward the garden. Trying to start conversation with the younger woman, she began. "So, are you both excited for Goku to be home!"

Gohan's head immediately popped up from his mother's bony shoulder, a wide smile on his face. "Oh boy! Am I!"

Bulma chuckled at Gohan's exuberance, "Same here little man, I bet he's going to be happy to see the two of you!"

"Yeah!" Gohan yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

Pushing a button that caused the metal door to open, the three of them were met with the sight of a lush green garden that held a handful of Goku's friends.

The wide open space sent the small, black haired woman on edge – not used to seeing so many people and even less wilderness. She bit her bottom lip as she pulled her son closer, keeping her dark eyes glued to the grassy ground.

The young mother felt uncomfortable, out of place.

"Hey! Look, it's Gohan and Chi-Chi!" Krillin yelled from the other side of the garden. He ran over to the both of them as quick as light, his large smile dropping the closer and closer he got. His brown eyes became affixed on Chi-Chi delicate form, his scratchy voice soft as he asked. "Hey, you alright?"

A small blush lit her cheeks and she nodded her head solemnly.

They all turned in surprise when Vegeta snorted, making his way over to the fragile women. He bent down a little when he stood before her and stared directly into her glassy eyes, nodding.

"We need to get Kakarot," he stated, his arrogant voice frighteningly serious. "Now."

* * *

A/N : **I'm sorry for the OCC-ness – also, I changed Chi-Chi and Goku's ages. Sorry.**


End file.
